


Have A Ball

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: At the annual Fireman and Policeman's Ball, Jack gets a welcome surprise





	Have A Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I used soiree, black, and dialogue “Just don’t get any ideas” (though I truncated slightly)

Jack really hadn’t wanted to attend but his superiors had indicated that participation was not exactly optional. Due to some higher-ups brilliant plan, the annual Fireman and Policeman's Ball was a grand soiree this year, with a dinner and awards preceding. And while Jack had most graciously offered to work the shift so that the younger members of the force could enjoy themselves, he was automatically rebuffed and was told that it “was in his best interest” to attend. Which Jack read between the lines to mean he was getting an award. Damn.

He didn’t want awards, he didn’t want honors, he just wanted to be left alone and allowed to just do his damn job. But since the Sanderson affair had unravelled a web of corruption, the new police bureaucracy was doing its grandest to tout Jack as their poster boy for how a policeman should be. Which was all well and good, he could do without the incompetence and nepotism, but it had become too much of a THING and he was tired of the constant go round. Especially since it had kept him from following Phryne. THAT had not done much for his consistent black mood. 

She would have probably found the whole thing grandly amusing, he thought fondly. And how he wished he had her sense of humor and joie de vivre right now. The room was stifling, stuffed to the gills with men in dress uniform and starched collars, their wives and girlfriends in the best they could afford. And if it was this bad during the cocktail hour, he dreaded the ball after. With any luck, he could dance with the commissioner's wife and escape out the door with no one the wiser. 

Right now though, he leaned against a pillar in the back of the ballroom, doing his best to stay out of the fray and where it was slightly cooler. From his perch, he watched his men. They all seemed to be having an excellent time, joking and laughing, glad to be away from the stress for an evening. And most of the women were currently fussing over Dot Collins pregnant belly. That, even cynical as he was, couldn’t help but grin over. Dot and Hugh had come leaps and bounds and were sure to be excellent parents. 

But the grin fell off his face as a bit of breeze past by him. He knew that scent, could place it anywhere. Was he going mad? But his question was quickly answered as a small hand tucked itself into the crook of his arm. Not mad, but certain to be soon if she had any say. And he was looking forward to it. The grin plastered itself back on his face as he turned and met Phryne’s gaze. She smiled soppily back at him and tucked herself as close as possible. Suddenly he didn’t mind the heat but his collar felt rather tight. And tighter still as he felt a light hand sweep down his back and rest upon his bottom. Jack couldn’t help but laugh. In the span of a few moments, he went from dreading what was certain to be a frightfully long evening to still dreading the long evening but for a completely different reason. Phryne looked at him quizzically.

“Don’t get any ideas, unfortunately I’m stuck here for the long haul.” He explained.

“Oh darling, my ideas have ideas. But we’ve waited this long, we can last a few more hours.”

“Perhaps you can, Miss Fisher.” He tugged her closer until their bodies lined up just as they were meant to. “I, on the other hand..”

He trailed off as the music cut out and the commissioners booming voice took over. Phryne looked almost incensed at having been interrupted. He huffed another laugh and gently kissed her, mindful of the lipstick and trying not to tempt them too much.

“Come, it’s time to meet my adoring public.”

“Your adoring public? What?”

His response was to just take her by the hand and tug her out of the shadows. He couldn’t contain his smile and it was obvious everyone noticed and more importantly, noticed who he was with. And frankly, he didn’t give a damn. His black mood had vanished and the evening didn’t seem so bad now that his partner in crime was back by his side; they would have a ball.


End file.
